Episode 11
The Castle of the Final Match!!!! (決戦の城!!!!, Kessen no Shiro!!!!) is the eleventh episode of the Keijo!!!!!!!! anime. Summary After Suruga barely won against Setouchi in the second race of the East-West War, the Setouchi team comforts a tearful Kazane Aoba, lamenting their loss. Ujibe then commemorates her students for their efforts despite the result, and turns towards their final team of Nozomi, Rin Rokudo, Hanabi Kawai, and Saya Kogatana who are all walking towards the arena, having the rest of the students put their faith in the final race. As Setouchi's third team enters the arena, becomes excited through the energy of the cheering crowd. After admiring the detail and design of the Castle-type land, Suruga's third team: Tae Yokosugi, Midori Morimoto, Hikari Muromachi, and Maya Sakashiro enter. Moments before the race begins and after brief trash talking between Hikari and Nozomi, Maya remembers an earlier conversation she had with Sanae Hououin after the second race concluded. Hououin stated her surprise at the Setouchi students' creativity and states that racing Nozomi could fill a void in Maya's heart. Not understanding what Hououin said, Maya brushes off her statement and focuses on the race at hand. Once the race begins, Nozomi charges towards Maya but is easily knocked away. Hanabi then suddenly attacks an unprepared Hikari who was distracted by Nozomi's recklessness. Rin then rushes in to flank Hikari but is intercepted and blocked by Midori. After Maya points out that Nozomi aimlessly attacking without thinking of a strategy would not let her win, Nozomi inserts her face into Maya's butt trying to study it, flustering Maya. Maya frantically knocks Nozomi away, calling her perverted. However, Nozomi had figured out the secret behind Maya's mysterious fighting style before being knocked away: "Qigong". Initially doubting the purpose of Nozomi's antics, Maya becomes even more flustered when Nozomi correctly guesses the source of her strength. Tae then arrives, stating that knowing their techniques would not help Setouchi win if they did not have the strength to fight back, and uses "Attack on Titan's Butt" to charge into Nozomi, but is halted by Maya. Maya apologizes to Tae and states her intentions of fighting Nozomi alone, and uses "Internal Butt Release" to knock her away. Nozomi then feigns a buildup for a "Vacuum Butt Cannon" in order to catch Maya off guard, exploiting her counter fighting style and attacking from the front. However, Maya simply uses "Internal Bust Release", foiling Nozomi's attempt. Meanwhile, Rin and Hanabi are battling Midori and Hikari. Hikari uses "Pie the Flash", briefly blinding the Setouchi students and attacking them off-guard. Hikari then keeps using it repeatedly, allowing Hanabi to figure out the technique's function. Midori and Hikari then attack together, utilizing "Pie the Flash" in combination attacks to overwhelm Rin and Hanabi. Rin then resolves to use her speed to deal with Hikari and her light flashing techqniue while Hanabi holds off Midori. Rin throws off her swimsuit top to block out the sunlight and bombards a defenseless Hikari while simultaneously removing the oil on her chest, preventing Hikari from using "Pie the Flash" any longer. Hikari and Midori then resolve to fuse together in order to increase their power and coordination. The Suruga duo then overwhelm Rin and corner her to the edge of the land, but are stopped by Hanabi. However, Hanabi is unable to go against Hikari and Midori alone while defending Rin at the same time, but resolves to stay put. Suddenly, Tae is sent flying in by Saya and knocks into Hikari and Midori, interrupting their struggle against Hanabi. Hikari then breaks the fusion and attempts to attack Saya with "Invisible Bust", but Tae warns Hikari to back off and not get in close range of Saya. Tae's warning came too late as Saya strikes Hikari with "Quick-Draw Breast Sword". Before Midori can assist Hikari, she is attacked by Rin and Hanabi using "Double Butt Bridge". Hikari and Midori are both eliminated from their respective attacks, causing the castle land to sink. Maya and Nozomi continue their one-on-one, with Nozomi struggling to find an efficient way to attack. She then begins to build up movement for the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" and uses it as a melee attack, surprising Maya with its sudden burst of power. Nozomi then uses the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" numerous times since Maya has not tried to dodge a single attack since the race started. The two repeatedly clash with their respective techniques, but Nozomi is being worn down despite the "Vacuum Butt Cannon's superior strength. Maya resolves not to dodge and takes every hit head-on, for her pride and the sake of her adoptive mother, Ayako. She remembers her childhood where her Qigong abilities had made her an outcast until Ayako recruited her into Suruga and adopter her. As the first person in her life who cared for her, Maya's fierce loyalty to Ayako is shown. However, Maya is worn down more significantly than Nozomi and is faced against another "Vacuum Butt Cannon". Unable to block it anymore and fearing a repeat of her childhood, Kaya Sakashiro, Maya's alter ego emerges and heavily injures Nozomi. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kazane Aoba *Non Toyoguchi *Mari Murata (Non-speaking role) *Kotone Fujisaki (Non-speaking role) *Atsuko Yoshida (Non-speaking role) *Usagi Tsukishita (Non-speaking role) *Sayaka Miyata *Mio Kusakai (Non-speaking role) *Nagisa Ujibe *Miku Kobayakawa (Non-speaking role) *Saya Kogatana *Rin Rokudo *Nozomi Kaminashi *Hanabi Kawai *Jun Sasaki (Non-speaking role) *Satomi Shiomi (Non-speaking role) *Musou Miyata (Non-speaking role) *Sayaka's Mother (Non-speaking role) *Tae Yokosugi *Midori Morimoto *Hikari Muromachi *Maya Sakashiro *Sanae Hououin (flashback) *Ayase Kurogiri(Non-speaking role) *Ayako Sakashiro *Kei Higuchi *Nami Nanase(Non-speaking role) Anime & Manga Differences *After Rin Rokudo assaults Hikari Muromachi, the anime reduces the amount of Hikari's injuries. In the manga, Hikari is seen bruised. *When introducing herself, Saya Kogatana claims to be the second strongest Counter player in Setouchi. In the anime, she doesn't mention about it. *Tae Yokosugi's technique is officially subtitled as "attack on hip". In the manga, there is no such subtitle. Navigation Category:Episodes